


Topic 50.

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: 50题挑了几个写。从T到R18，从刀到糖到肉应有尽有。





	Topic 50.

26．笑容。  
   
“这是很重要的东西吧？” 趴在床上的金发女郎伸出手抚过Dante脖子上的项链，“一直看你带着，有什么特殊意义吗？”  
Dante一把抓住女人的手腕，盯着对方因为这个突然动作而慌乱的眼睛，慢慢弯起嘴角。  
“不要乱碰，否则杀了你。”  
手掌中握着的肢体似乎一下子冷却下来。  
女人惊异地盯着他，半晌，看到他暧昧的表情，才勉强笑道：“开什么玩笑。”一边推开了Dante。  
Dante微笑着耸肩，没有说话。女人的视线掠过项链，从Dante的胸膛下滑到结识的腰腹。回想起他们刚才做爱时的情景，让她的脸也禁不住红了起来。  
可在她想俯身去吻Dante之前，Dante已经拉开被子，走下床去。  
“这就要回去了？”女人点了根烟，看着Dante扣上皮带，颇为可惜地问。  
空气里浓重的情欲味道还没有散去，安全套的袋子胡乱地扔在地板上。Dante披上外套，走过去从女人细长的手指间抽掉香烟，放进自己嘴里。  
“谢谢你今晚的招待。”他走到门口，做了个轻佻的飞吻动作，女人嘟起红唇回应了一下，恋恋不舍地看着他离开。  
门后，Dante收起笑容的脸，在昏暗的街灯下，看起来有些可怕。  
   
   
41．BLADE & BULLET。  
   
Ebony、Ivory以及Alastor是Dante最好的伙伴，它们帮助他解决了无数的Case、消灭了众多的恶魔。现在，Dante带着他们一起进入THE TEMEN-NI-GRU，赴一场约会。  
THE TEMEN-NI-GRU从外表看来是一座巨大的塔，里面则是迷宫。当Dante在第二层转了五圈之后，终于忍不住气急败坏地抱怨起来：“该死的Vergil，他明明知道我没有方向感还私自把决斗地点订在这种地方……”  
“你和你老哥实在差太多了。”某兵器插口说。  
“闭嘴！”Dante低低地吼了一声，“天知道我要花多久才能爬到最上面，Vergil……他真的准备站在那里直到我去？现在外面好像在下雨……”  
这么说着的时候，背后传来“沙沙”的脚步声又让Dante忍不住呻吟起来。  
“好吧好吧。”他转过身，摊开双手问，“刀和子弹，你们喜欢哪一样？”  
可惜低等恶魔不能理解他的语言，它们争先恐后嘶叫着冲上来，活像一群饿鬼冲向它们的食物。  
“找死也请排队好吗？”Dante有些无奈地拔枪。  
“我敢发誓，Vergil找这些恶心又完全没有技术含量的低级恶魔就是想消耗我的体力。”Dante不耐烦地擦拭地身上的血迹，虽然对手不难对付，但因为数量多，还是浪费了Dante很多时间，加上恶魔血液的腥臭味让他难以忍受，Dante只希望现在立刻、马上能站到Vergil面前揪住他的领子狠狠揍他一顿。  
终于，他觉得自己可以继续上路了，就把Alastor抗在肩上往前走。这次非常幸运，他在黑暗中走了很久也没有遇上任何敌人，这让他忍不住快乐地吹了声口哨。然后前方出现了灯光，找到出路的喜悦使Dante情不自禁加快了脚步，脚步声在走道里回响，Dante走出了黑暗，站在光芒之下，他看见了自己达到这一层时，为了防止迷路而用刀留下的记号……  
“见鬼啊！”Dante爆发了，这座塔都能听见他的吼叫，请相信包括塔顶的哥哥同样。  
“我发誓等我找到Vergil一定要送他狠狠一刀外加一枪膛的子弹！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
请不要相信这是哥哥捅弟弟的理由- -|||。  
   
   
22．Wunde。  
   
Dante经常会故地重游，一个人骑着机车穿越整个城市或者半个世界回到THE TEMEN-NI-GRU曾经所在的地方。很多年过去了，那片废墟仍然是废墟，Dante也仍然是20岁时候的样子，银色的发丝依旧柔软，身体依旧结实充满了力量。他时常站在碎乱的石堆前，透过空气和灰尘，想象过去伫立在那里的THE TEMEN-NI-GRU，以及它轰然倒塌时的景象。  
一切就好像发生在昨天。  
如果闭上眼睛，就会错觉自己还停留在那个夜晚。Dante清楚记得外墙色泽残破的THE TEMEN-NI-GRU，那座充斥着恶魔的高塔是为他精心准备的舞台。而那个时候，当他站在这个位置，抬头看着塔顶上的Vergil时，并不知道这个舞台，其实是用来告别。  
“因为你坚持要走，所以那时我所能想到，只是为‘被抛弃的自己’留一点尊严。”后来Dante趴在Vergil的膝盖上这样说着，“但是看到你跳下去，我才发现我错了。我以为我可以承受那种痛苦，事实上我不能。”Dante抬头看着Vergil的眼睛，后者一只手轻轻揉着他的头发，这让他笑起来，“我很后悔，我应该不顾一切让你留下来，即使要让我做‘抱着你的小腿哭泣’那么没有形象的动作。”  
“那么，那时我一定会砍了你的手。”  
“啊，我相信你会的。你不是很狠心地捅了我一刀么？”  
“那是谁三秒钟后又开始活蹦乱跳？”  
Dante没有再还嘴。他拉下Vergil还放在他脑袋上的手，站起身，开始缓慢地解开上衣的扣子。Vergil不为所动，任凭对方敞开衣襟，接着来拉过自己的右手，抚上没有一丝赘肉的小腹。  
有一个疤痕盘桓在那里。  
“我庆幸它长得不是太狰狞。”Dante控制着Vergil的手指，让它们一个一个划过那个伤痕，“这是你送我最大的礼物了。我总是会想，如果那时候我死了，或者再也见不到你了，会怎么样。然后现在，每次我回到那里，都会有同一种感觉，当初有多么悔恨，现在就有多么幸运。”  
Vergil感受着手指底下火烫的温度，紧绷的肌肉在呼吸间收放，充满诱惑。于是他拉过Dante，凑过去，轻轻舔舐曾经那个伤口存在的地方。  
“看来它不会消失了。”Vergil的气息喷在Dante的皮肤上，湿润的感觉让后者轻轻颤抖起来。  
“没关系。”Dante轻声说着，低下头去寻找Vergil的嘴唇和他接吻。  
“没关系，因为它已经痊愈了。”  
   
   
36．街角。  
   
Dante一直没有方向感。即使这样，小时候的他仍然不会放过任何一个可以到处乱跑的机会。如果一家人一起出门的话，Sparda和Eva很快就会发现自己的小儿子又不见了，他会钻到玩具店、宠物店或者游戏机房里，总之，不会像Vergil那样安分地跟在父亲后面。  
和Vergil相较之下，Dante更像一个普通的人类孩子，对一切充满了好奇心、顽皮、叛逆、喜欢得到别人更多的关注。如果问起他关于哥哥的看法，他的态度就会有些少见的扭捏，然后从回答中可以发现他对Vergil很多的喜欢和一点点讨厌。  
“因为Vergil比较厉害。”虽然打死Dante他都不会在口头上承认，但对于Vergil，Dante总是即羡慕又妒忌。  
也许是这样，Dante才每次都心甘情愿地让Vergil找到，并跟他回家。  
在Dante玩尽兴之后，就会回到街上漫无目的地走，就算走错了方向也没有关系，总会在某一个路口，当他转过街角就能看见Vergil靠着墙面站在那里，皱着眉头有些不耐烦的样子，却不会马上转身离开。于是Dante就笑着跑过去，抱住Vergil的胳膊，Vergil一定会用力甩两下，但最后总是不能让Dante放手。  
然后两个人打打闹闹回家。  
Dante时常会想，孪生子的心电感应真是一种方便的东西。说不出它到底具体是什么，当然它不会和现代通讯工具一样需要拨号才能联络对方；也不是眼神，对视后才能知道彼此在想什么；他们甚至不需要在心里想着对方，不需要记起对方的名字，那么自然，另一半就会出现在自己面前。  
那个时候Dante认为这是理所当然的事情，他从来没有想过两人会分开。  
现在，Dante一个人走在这个城市的街道上，像小时候那样，心里什么也没有想。他会停下来买一卷口香糖，看着一群玩耍的孩子追逐着从自己身边跑过。天空被夕阳烧成了艳红色，已经晚了，可他无处可去。  
他的家曾经在这里，但现在已经没有了，被摧毁后那里修复改造成了停车场。Dante去过，所以知道。其实他什么知道，包括从玩具店、宠物店或者游戏机房回家的路，他从来都不说，因为他喜欢看着Vergil在某个街角等待他，脸上带着不耐烦又无可奈何的表情。  
这是Dante小时候一个人独占的秘密。  
可惜这个秘密，在他自己忘记之前，他都没有想过要告诉Vergil。  
   
   
27．情敌。  
   
Vergil快要睡着的时候，突然感觉有个物体重重压上他的身子。他带着被打扰的不快动了动，但身上的物体并没有移动的迹象，于是他只能在心底咒骂，一边挣扎着张开眼睛，看见Dante像猫一样趴在他上方，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着诡异的光芒。  
“你在干吗？”Vergil的口气很不好，他感觉疲倦，但睡意却在逐渐远去。他需要休息，可他无法忽略Dante几乎让他窒息的体重——那个小鬼一定是故意的——透过混沌的神志和朦胧的眼神，不需要仔细观察就能得出这样的结论。  
月光从完全敞开的窗户照进来，可以看出这是一个男孩简洁又整齐的房间，和Dante永远堆满了玩具刀剑、游戏机和漫画杂志的屋子不同。从12岁开始，这对孪生子就不再睡同一张床、住同一个房间了，为此，Dante还发了顿小小的脾气，直到母亲送给他们一人一条一模一样的项链，才把他安抚下来。这条项链至今仍挂在他们的脖子上，现在Vergil可以看见属于Dante的那条，以及月光照射在链子上发出的荧荧光亮。  
“今天Aileen向你告白了？”Dante俯下身子，用沙沙的语气问了个显然与现在时间不符、莫名其妙的问题。  
“Aileen？”  
“就是那个头发卷卷的，灰色眼睛的女孩。她向你告白了？”  
Vergil皱着眉头，他努力思考了一下，还是没能想起那个女孩，只能随意回答：“那又怎么样？”   
“前天我才向她告白过，被她拒绝了。为什么？我们长得一模一样，为什么她喜欢你却不喜欢我？”  
Vergil听了这种强词夺理的问题几乎要违反自己美学地翻白眼，“你就为了这种无聊的事情不让我睡觉？”  
“那是因为你没有回答我。”Dante坚持，“你拒绝她了吧？有人看到她哭了，你不喜欢她吗？”  
“够了，Dante。”  
Vergil的表情已经有了隐隐的怒气，但Dante全然不在乎，“是不是不喜欢？”  
“快从我身上滚下来。”Vergil的语气听起来很可怕，“否则我就揍你。”  
Dante只是轻轻一笑，弯起的嘴角让他看起来像个小恶魔，通常这种时候他一定是在算计什么，Vergil脑海接二连三蹦出了各种各样Dante曾经做过的恶作剧，把薄荷膏涂在教师洗手间的马桶盖上；在学校公告栏贴征集女生卵子的广告；他甚至还戳破了爸爸的保险套理由是他想要一个妹妹。虽然很多时候心意相通，但Vergil觉得自己永远弄不明白Dante的脑袋构造，也无法想象为什么和自己一模一样的脸上能够出现这样的表情。  
真不可思议。  
现在，Dante就维持着那个Vergil无法想像的表情说着：“揍啊，把爸妈吵醒，然后我要告诉他们你把一个女孩弄哭了。”  
Vergil抬起双手做了个“投降”的手势，他不得不顺从Dante只不过因为他太绅士，这个理由让Vergil自己也忍不住叹息。  
“好吧，Dante，你到底想干什么？”  
Dante又让身子下降一些，继续刚才的问题：“你不喜欢那种类型的吗？那你喜欢怎么样的？哥哥。”突如其来的称呼让Vergil眯起眼睛。  
Dante在叫“哥哥”的时候语气总是会微弱一些，略拉长的调子听起来就像在撒娇。  
“哥哥，你喜欢怎么样的？”  
Vergil静静地盯着Dante看了一会，伸出一只手插入对方银色的发丝抚摸，突然猛地用力，压下Dante的脑袋咬住他的嘴唇，这是个很方便的绝对能够让自己弟弟闭嘴的方法。Dante显然也非常欢迎这个亲吻，他甚至是急迫地张开嘴让Vergil把舌头伸进来。  
虽然是孪生兄弟，从小Kiss到大，但谁也不记得究竟什么时候开始，他们的吻带上了情色的味道。以人类的年龄来说他们现在是16岁，处于男孩和男人之间，暧昧的年龄阶段，诱惑又充满了危险。他们接吻的时候睁着眼睛，看着囤积在对方的眼底的欲望越来越浓烈，每一次他们都能在它爆发之前推开对方。  
一个吻结束后，Dante从Vergil身上“滚”了下来，躺到他身边。只是今天的Dante仍不满足，他立刻凑上去，再度覆上Vergil的嘴唇。  
Vergil没有拒绝。  
“这就是你真正想做的吗？亲爱的弟弟……”  
Dante没有说话，他低低笑着，一边去拉Vergil的睡衣，一边抬起上半身靠过去。可惜他的意图立刻被他的哥哥看穿，Vergil只是伸手轻轻按了一下Dante的腰，后者就“啊”一声软倒在床上。  
“从小你就怕痒。”Vergil没有意识到自己笑起来，当然更看不见自己的笑容和Dante恶作剧时一模一样，“或者该说你非常敏感。”他翻身压在Dante上方，仍按在腰上的手清楚感觉到底下皮肤的瑟缩。  
他撩起Dante的衣服，Dante挣扎两下，最后从喉咙里发出了呻吟。  
既是痛苦又是快感，Dante在欲望中困难地睁开眼睛，看见Vergil变得狂热的双眸，满足地微笑起来。  
“你还没有告诉我Aileen到底是谁？”  
“Aileen？”  
“你说的那个头发卷卷的，灰色眼睛的女孩。”  
“哦，Aileen。没有Aileen，Vergil。”  
“没有？”  
“没有，我骗你的，难道你不知道？”  
“……”  
“无论如何，感谢不存在的Aileen，是吧？”  
Dante勾住Vergil的脖子，把他拉下来，他们不需要讨论这个话题，至少今晚不需要。  
   
   
15．Mirror。  
   
Dante在浴室巨大的落地镜子里看见自己赤裸的身体。  
他的动作有一瞬间的停顿，然后他干脆把手里准备穿上的衣服扔到一旁，走到镜子前仔细观察起来。他看了看自己的右手，手心、手掌，随后低头看着自己的身子，最后又再度抬头盯着镜子里那张脸。他抬起双手，试着把湿濡的刘海全部往后撩起，带水的发丝柔软服贴，很容易就被定型，于是镜子里自然而然出现了另一个人。  
Dante笑起来，这时候他又变回了自己，可惜镜子里带着笑容的人看起来一点也不适合这个发型，于是他又停止了微笑。  
这是种很奇妙的感觉，看着自己，同时又看到另一个不在这里的人。  
“Vergil……”Dante闭上眼睛，任凭自己的身子向前靠去，直到额头抵在光滑的镜面上。浴室里热气蒸腾，而镜子却触感冰凉，这种温差让Dante的皮肤都开始刺痛，但双腿间渐渐苏醒的欲望提醒他这并不是全部原因。  
他的呼吸开始变得粗重，终于，他不能控制地将身旁的手移到大腿内侧，然后更里面，在接触到灼热的根部的时候，Dante忍不住从喉咙里发出轻微的呜咽声。他微睁着眼睛，看着镜子里的人，幻想那不是他，那是Vergil……  
Vergil的手抚摸着他，握着他已经完全勃起的器官上下抚弄，那只手强势而有力，由于长期握刀的缘故让它有些粗糙，这带给Dante更多的刺激，他不需要被温柔地对待，甚至，在一定范围内，他不介意承受Vergil带给他伤害。  
从很早以前，他就这样想。  
“嗯……”手上的速度加快了，被掌握的性器胀痛着、颤抖着，无限临近高潮。可Vergil不会那么轻易让他满足，只有他知道他那个表面上总是一本正经的哥哥骨子里有多么恶劣。Vergil不会让他发泄，他会掐住他的根部、堵住他的出口，或者更夸张一点，用皮绳把他的性器扎起来……他不是没有这么做过，那次简直把Dante给逼疯了，事后他什么也不记得——你能指望一个失去理智的家伙记得什么呢？  
“一边胡乱地甩头，一边发出淫荡求我上你……对了，你还哭了。”  
“…………前面我还能想象，不过，‘哭了’？老哥，正确地说，那应该叫‘生理泪水’吧？”  
“不管生理心理，那你是承认你‘哭’了？”  
Dante记得很清楚，Vergil回答他的时候确实在笑。那个笑容很好看，却让Dante毛骨悚然，他这才意识到去向哥哥追问“自己被欲望控制时的反应”实在太愚蠢了。  
而现在，他就看着那样的自己。他忍不住不停地叫Vergil的名字，呼出的热气模糊了镜子，让他连里面的人也看不清。他很清楚自己想要什么，另一只手非常诚实地下滑，在臀部周围徘徊了一会，两只手指便像下定决心一般插入了自己的身体。  
“啊……”强迫Dante高仰起头的并不是快感，而是熟悉的疼痛。没有一点准备的后穴被粗暴对待后立刻流出血来，一条淫靡的血丝顺着Dante大腿内侧缓慢淌下，体内的恶魔血液却又马上让那难言的伤口愈合完毕。真是方便做爱的身体，Dante一边呻吟，一边自嘲地想。刚才手指毫无技巧性的入侵竟然让他一瞬间差点射出来，这让他对自己的欲望有一种近乎恐惧的认知——原来他那么希望被Vergil操吗？  
现在他想象Vergil在他的身体里，如同过去所做的那样，一边控制着他的分身，一边缓慢磨人地进出，然后速度越来越快、越来越快，Vergil用力地折磨他，让他几乎喘不过气。Dante在自己紧窒的甬道里曲起手指，希望能得到更多的快感，但这些不够，远远不够……Vergil要更大、更热、动作更猛烈，每一下插入都能让Dante情不自禁地扭动屁股要求更多，Vergil对他的身体多么熟悉，甚至超过他自己，这让Dante觉得甜蜜，禁忌的快感让他忍不住要大声吼叫，他们紧紧贴在一起，结合的地方火烧一样烫人。  
Dante猛地扬起脖子，精液射在镜面上，冲上巅峰的快感让他在爆发的时候失去片刻的意识，那也许连一秒钟都不到的时间里，他的眼前闪过明亮的白光和火花，还有Vergil的模样。  
“哥哥……”  
他在镜子里看到自己流下了眼泪。  
 

——  
卡卡卡卡卡卡！谁准许你又走上扭曲（？）路线的？！真实的情况明明应该是这样滴……  
   
现在他想象Vergil在他的身体里，如同过去所做的那样，一边控制着他的分身，一边缓慢磨人地进出，然后速度越来越快、越来越快，Vergil用力地折磨他，让他几乎喘不过气。Dante在自己紧窒的甬道里曲起手指，希望能得到更多的快感，但这些不够，远远不够……  
“哥哥……”Dante低哑而饥渴地叫着，即使他没留意看，也能知道自己脸红得发烫。他把一边脸颊贴在镜面上，妄想用这种方法降低还在逐渐升高的体温。毫无疑问欲望已经淹没了他，他的身体渴望被碰触，他也记得Vergil碰触他的方式，可他自己却怎么也弄不好。他发出一下沮丧的声音，正想着“快出来吧、快结束吧”的时候，天生敏锐的神经让他察觉到空气里产生的一股诡异波动。  
轻笑声。  
Dante猛地张开眼睛直起身子，他惊讶地看着Vergil双手抱胸，好整以暇地倚在浴室门上，嘴角挂着明显的嘲弄笑容。  
“哦！见鬼！”Dante感觉到双腿之间的欲望顿时疲软下去，他迅速抓过丢在一旁的衣服，挡在自己身前，“该死的Vergil，你在那里多久了？”  
“足够看一场好戏的时间。”Vergil放下手，朝Dante走过来。看见后者不自觉后退的样子，更加深了嘴角的笑容。“Dante，你经常这样么？”  
“什么？”Dante下意识地问，快速冷却的身体让他的思维都麻痹了，他的背已经靠在瓷砖墙上，无法再后退，Vergil就站在他的面前，那么接近——这让Dante忍不住咽了口口水。  
“我听见你叫我的名字……”Vergil一边将Dante手里碍事的衣物扯掉，一边向前朝Dante的耳朵里吹气，“你经常想着我自慰吗？可爱的弟弟？”  
“你想听我怎么回答呢？”  
“诚实的就好。”Vergil戏谑地说，“像你的身体一样诚实。”  
Dante有些无奈地感觉到自己的性器因为Vergil的气息而再度勃起，刚刚被自己手指插入过的后穴正收缩着——这些变化没有任何遮掩，完全曝露在Vergil的视线之中。Dante不得不承认自己的身体实在太诚实了，完全不在乎背叛它的主人。  
于是他抬起手臂搂住Vergil的脖子。  
“好吧，答案是‘是的’，虽然这次我选的时机有点糟糕，不过反而更方便呢，不是吗，哥哥？你可爱的弟弟已经体贴地做好前戏，张开双腿等着你进来呢。你什么时候会满足他，恩？”  
Vergil揪住Dante的头发把他往后拉开，“我该先教育你这张嘴，让它永远不再说些低俗的话……”  
在Dante抗议之前，Vergil重重吻上他，咬了几下Dante的嘴唇后放开，“让我检查你的准备做得怎么样……”他的手沿着Dante的脊柱抚摸下去，随后探进了臀缝中，显然刚才Dante的工作做得非常好，几乎没有阻碍，Vergil的中指就已经在Dante湿热的身体里面了。  
“好孩子，让我想想该给你什么奖赏。”Vergil转动了一下手指，满意地听见Dante的吸气声，他的另一只手攀上后者左边胸膛上挺立的乳头，而被夹紧的中指则模仿性器抽插开始不急不徐地进出。  
Dante忍不住发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音，挺立的分身因为身体受到的刺激而抖动起来，他伸手想去抚慰自己，却被Vergil无情地挡开了。“一只手指就让你受不了了么？”Vergil恶劣地问，“还是你在想象其他的东西？”  
“哦……混蛋……”Dante的背部离开了墙壁，他整个往Vergil身上靠过去，“别逗弄我了，Vergil……”他用坚硬的下体不断摩擦Vergil包裹在裤子中鼓胀的部分，双手扯开Vergil的衬衫，摸上肌肉线条优美的背脊。因为欲望的催促，让他说起话来断断续续，他盯着Vergil的蓝色眼睛湿润而迷人，有一些不甘愿的情绪在里面。  
“够了吧，Vergil，你总喜欢耍这些把戏，看我急得双脚跳……”他凑过去贴着Vergil的嘴唇，模糊不清地继续说：“别玩了……嗯，来干我吧……还是你觉得那样比干我更让你觉得愉快？那我一定要狠狠揍你一顿，再把你绑起来，像你对我做的那样……”  
Vergil低低笑着，他接受了Dante的亲吻，把那条顽皮的舌头吸进自己嘴里重重添吮着，这个时候Dante也不安分，Vergil感觉到他解开了自己的裤子，在他握住自己的要害前，Vergil抢先掐住了他的手腕。  
“转过去，你知道该怎么做。”Vergil命令道，他的声音已经不像刚才那么冷静，这让Dante愉快地笑起来。  
他听话地转身，双臂支撑在墙上。他感觉到Vergil的双手分开了他的臀部，那里的肌肉因为外界的空气和即将到来的侵入不自觉地收缩。他努力放松身体，深呼吸后等待Vergil的进攻。  
他感觉到Vergil的顶端摩擦着入口，稍稍探入后又马上退回去，让Dante不满足地扭着身子。这样来回几次，Dante觉得自己又一次快要发疯了，他还以为自己刚才的话凑效了呢，谁知道Vergil还是不遗余力地戏弄他，如果不是戳在屁股上的凶器又热又硬、让他双腿发软几乎无法站立的话，他发誓自己一定会转过身去给Vergil狠狠一拳。  
他觉得他需要做些什么，可他的脑袋一团浆糊，如果Vergil的希望是Dante开口求他的话，那他就快要成功了。  
“Vergil……”Dante虚弱地转过头去，刚想说些什么，Vergil猛地刺入让他有说没说的话全部化为一声尖叫。  
“啊！Fuck！”Dante高高扬起头，毫无预警的插入让他的心脏怦怦直跳，虽然不是很痛，但那种心理感觉简直像一把刀子捅进他的身体。他大口大口地喘气，想平复晕头转向的感觉，而Vergil根本不给他适应的时间，插入后马上退出，再使上全部的劲狠狠撞进来。  
做爱时的Vergil完全谈不上温柔，和他平时风度翩翩的样子大相径庭。第一次的时候Dante觉得自己彻底被撕成了两半，他也是从那时相信快感真的可以置人于死地。也许是因为之前他从来没有经历过这样的性爱，光是安抚对方、顾忌对方的感受就让他觉得做爱是件无趣的事情。而自从和Vergil做爱……和Vergil一起他什么也不用做，只要让欲望控制他就好了，或者说，让Vergil控制他。  
终于Dante撑不住了，他的阴茎不需要任何爱抚就可以射出来，当精液撒在墙面上的时候，Dante微微觉得有些窘迫，但Vergil温柔地吻着他的后颈，太温柔了以至于让Dante觉得那不是真的。他在恍惚中听到Vergil叫他的名字，声音里带着一种压抑的痛苦，这让Dante意识到对方也接近高潮了。于是他绷紧身体，死死绞住Vergil的分身，让他将滚烫的精液射在自己身体最深的地方。  
 “比你自慰的感觉好吗？”Vergil从Danted的体内退出来，让后者转过身面对他。  
Dante半睁着眼睛，一副疲倦的样子，“只是因为你不在我才这样做的……”他靠在墙上，把Vergil拉近，盯着Vergil的脸看了半晌，突然抬起手揉乱Vergil的头发，让它们散落下来。  
 “嗨！”Vergil不满地皱起眉头。  
 “Vergil，我们真是太像了，看着你我就觉得在照镜子。”Dante笑出声来，“你说我们做爱的感觉像不像在自慰？”  
Vergil没有说话，只是把自己的阴茎又往Dante的双腿之间插进去，那个弄得Dante死去活来的器官擦过他相同的部位，他清楚地感觉到他们两人又都硬了。  
 “你可以再好好感受一下……”


End file.
